highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Vali Lucifer
'''Vali Lucifer' is the leader of the Vali Team that was previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. He is the remaining descendant of the original Lucifer and the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion; wielding the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. As such, he is the direct rival of Issei Hyoudou and Ddraig. Appearance Vali is a handsome young man with light silver hair (dark silver in seasons 2-3) and hazel eyes (light blue in seasons 2-3). He is often seen wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. As with other Devils, Vali has black bat-like wings on his back. However, unlike other Devils, he possesses a total of eight. Vali also bears a great resemblance to his grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Personality While initially appearing to be a cold, arrogant, overconfident and ruthless person, Vali has a calm, noble, and caring side in him as he cares deeply for his comrades. Vali strongly believes in his own strength. Along with the Longinus "Divine Dividing" and his demonic powers, he refuses to use any other weapon besides the two. He is known to be a prideful young man like his grandfather and a battle maniac, being obsessed in finding strong opponents, and having said that he would gladly welcome death if there was no one strong enough for him to fight. Additionally, Vali does take some pride in being the descendant of the original Lucifer, but not in the same arrogantly fanatic extent as the other Old Satan descendants. This is most likely due to his childhood where his father, whose fanatic pride as Lucifer's grandson, was one of the two factors that led him to abuse his own son for having greater potential than himself. Unlike the other Old Satan descendants, Vali has absolutely no interest in supporting the world domination ideals of the Original Satans like Shalba, Creuserey, and Katerea. Vali shows a proper attitude towards beings that deserve respect. Vali does possess a more vulnerable side, a side that he almost never shows. This side of him comes from the extreme abuse and persecution that Vali suffered at his father's hand. While Vali never says it, Azazel has noted that Vali actually wanted to be raised in a happy family like Issei's, normal with no special lineage. This was shown in Volume 21 when Aži Dahāka pointed out that Vali's deepest desire is a family. His painful childhood caused by his father and Rizevim also led him to learn and understand compassion, a trait that other descendants of the original Satans did not have. The greatest sign of his compassion is that Vali cared immensely for his mother who was the only person in his tragic childhood to have shown him kindness, leading him to withstand his father's horrible abuse for the sake of protecting her. Vali's strong resolve to protect his mother also extends to his younger half-siblings. During his death match with Aži Dahāka, the safety and protection of his mother and half siblings became the driving force and determination that spurred Vali to attain victory against the Evil Dragon. History As a child, Vali was persecuted by his father who was afraid of him and viewed him as a monster due to Vali's ownership of a Longinus in addition to his heritage as Lucifer's descendant. This was later revealed to be a suggestion by his grandfather, Rizevim, who told his son to "bully" Vali if he was scared of him. Vali eventually ran away from his parents and was found by Azazel who took and raised him in Grigori where he trained himself with the intention of killing both his father and grandfather to avenge himself for their responsibility in the painful childhood he endured. At some point, the previous "Ouryuu" had been causing trouble for him and Tobio. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Vali first appeared in Volume 3 to defeat Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. He reappears in front of Kuoh Academy in Volume 4, mocking Issei for his weaknesses and his lack of strength. He later participated in the peace treaty between the Three Factions, fending off several magicians before betraying Azazel and revealing his allegiance with the Khaos Brigade. He then fought against Issei. While initially underestimating Issei due to his background, Vali became interested in him after Issei manages to overwhelm him due to Azazel saying that Vali would half the size of girls breasts, despite the fact he was not using his real strength. The battle, however, was ended abruptly by the sudden appearance of Bikou who asked Vali to retreat before he could use Juggernaut Drive. In Volume 6, Vali and Bikou appeared in front of Issei after he had just finished his usual Devil work, warning Issei to be careful about Diodora Astaroth. He reappears along with Bikou and Arthur Pendragon, saving an unconscious Asia Argento from the Dimensional Gap and giving advice to the Occult Research Club on how to release Issei's incomplete Juggernaut Drive. He later reveals his true purpose of being in the Underworld, which was to have a look at the True Red Dragon God Emperor, Great Red, as he reveals to Issei that his greatest desire is to defeat Great Red and become the True White Dragon God Emperor. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Vali and his teammates cooperated with Azazel to help the Gremory group in their battle against Loki and Fenrir. As Vali and Issei has started to get along with each other, Odin joins their discussion asking him which women's body part does he likes. Vali irritatedly replies that he's no Oppai dragon, but he thinks that the line from their waist to their hip symbolizes the beauty of women, gaining the nickname Ketsuryūkō from Odin, much to Albion's dismay. In the battle against Loki, Vali used his Juggernaut Drive to defeat Fenrir after they were transported by Kuroka to another location, allowing Arthur to use his Excalibur Ruler to subjugate the giant wolf. In Volume 9, Vali sends Le Fay Pendragon and Gogmagog to Kyoto to "repay" the Hero Faction for their surveillance on the Vali Team. After hearing Le Fay's report, Vali became interested in Issei's new power which differs from the usual Juggernaut Drive after Issei successfully persuaded two of the past possessors, but he claims that it is not his style to persuade the past possessors and that he will dominate them all instead. In Volume 11, Vali sends Kuroka, Le Fay, and Fenrir to the Hyoudou Residence as Ophis's bodyguards, who at that time was interested to learn more about Issei. When Cao Cao and Georg attacked the Gremory Team, Vali switched places with Fenrir through a magic circle set up by Kuroka and Le Fay. During the battle, Vali, angered by Cao Cao mocking his past, attempted to activate his Juggernaut Drive but was stopped when Georg under Cao Cao's orders used Samael's poison on Vali, greatly weakening him. In Volume 12, Vali, still suffering from Samael's curse, hid inside the Gremory Palace while receiving treatment from the original Sun Wukong. He later fought against Pluto, revealing his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive after sealing all of the past possessors' consciousness and halves Pluto into nothingness in one blast. After Issei defeats Cao Cao, Vali came to check on both on them, commenting on the fact that Cao Cao received Samael's curse and asking why the Truth Idea didn't work which after hearing Cao Cao's explanation, laughs at the latter. He tells Cao Cao that the one who will defeat Issei is him. He then promptly leaves the area with his team. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, though never showing up in person, Vali is mentioned several times, investigating extinct monsters, including Evil Dragons, while running into the Khaos Brigade. Near the end of Volume 14, Euclid Lucifuge received a report that Vali and his team were causing trouble and sent Grendel to deal with him. In Volume 15, Vali appears along with Arthur, Bikou and Fenrir in Romania, to discuss with Azazel the re-emergence of the Evil Dragons, the Vampires, the Holy Grail and Euclid Lucifuge. In Volume 16, while Issei and the Occult Research Club members are being confronted by Crom Cruach, Vali arrived and said that he and Issei need to team up to deal with the strongest Evil Dragon since he doesn't want to expend more energy after fighting with the possessor of Incinerate Anthem and Euclid Lucifuge. Even though he, with his normal Balance Breaker, and Issei, with his Crimson Cardinal Promotion, teamed up, they weren't able to deal considerable damage to Crom Cruach with the latter stopping the fight after accomplishing his task to stall the group for ten minutes. Vali later met his Grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, and even though his anger for him was overflowing, he didn't attack him knowing that his grandfather possesses the Sacred Gear Canceller. After Rizevim teleported Vali and the Occult Research Club members to the Carmilla's castle town to witness personally the mayhem caused by the mass-produced Evil Dragon, Vali attacked Rizevim but wasn't able to inflict damage on him and was furious after the latter succeeded in escaping with Euclid and Lilith. After returning from Romania, Vali and the rest of the Vali Team participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and he agreed to be Odin's adopted son. In Volume 17, Vali and Issei were being trained by First-Gen Sun Wukong within a space below the Gremory territory to learn to properly use and not waste their power. While Issei was sparring with a Shikigami-like thing made from the old man's hair and Youjutsu, Vali was having a mock battle with Sun Wukong who had the upper hand in blocking his attacks. In Volume 18, Vali came to Issei's house and watched AV videos with Issei on Azazel's suggestion. After watching Vali seriously trying to find ways to turn what he was watching into Dragon power, Issei became disillusioned with his hobby for a short while. In Volume 20, Vali managed to locate where Rizevim had hidden Agreas. Right after Rizevim finished his dialogue with Issei, Vali burst into the room and began a brawl with his grandfather, in which he was easily overwhelmed due to the immense gap in strength, in addition to Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceller. After Issei's parents learned of Issei's secret life as a Devil and continue to accept him, Vali watched on, confused by what he was seeing. After Issei defeated Rizevim, Vali complimented Issei, telling him he greatly admired the fact that Issei fought for his family. Vali arrived at Rizevim's location shortly after Azi Dahaka and Apophis left, in which he chanted the chant for Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. While ignoring Rizevim's pathetic attempts to beg for his life, Vali created a sword made purely from magic. Right as Azazel told Rizevim he would have the honor of dying at the hands of the two Heavenly Dragons, Vali disagreed with him, saying that Rizevim had been defeated by a normal family, saying that Issei possessed something he did not. When Rizevim tried to get Lilith to defend him, Vali persuaded Lilith to defect, after which Vali proceeded to mercilessly cut Rizevim's arm off, much to the latter's surprise and agony. Right as he was about to kill Rizevim, Vali stopped, noticing Fafnir's presence. He stood back and watched an injured Fafnir kill Rizevim. He then told the now-dead Rizevim that while Rizevim had soiled the name of Lucifer, Vali would takeover, declaring that he would not become like him. Vali found the sleeping 666 with Azazel, then was shocked to learn that Rizevim had a fail-safe in play, in which he would use his soul's energy to forcibly breach the final seal on 666. However, the message was cut short, after which Apophis and Azi Dahaka declared war on D×D and taunted Vali, asking whether he would fight or not. Azi Dahaka chimed in, telling Vali to bring Issei along. In Volume 21, a few days after the unsealing of 666, Vali was positioned in the Northern Europe region in preparation of the next attack of Qlippoth. Prior to the battle, Vali went to peek on his estranged mother, who had her memories of Vali removed from her by his father. Vali vows to protect his mother and his half-siblings. He later faces off against Aži Dahāka in a rematch as Vali initially struggles against the legendary Evil Dragon, trapping Vali in an illusion where he has a normal family. Vali eventually breaks through the illusion and through the help of Ophis, manages to gain the DxD L, fusing his powers into one as Vali continues his battle against Aži Dahāka and eventually overpowering the Evil Dragon. Before disappearing, Aži Dahāka makes a promise with Vali to return and fight again. Exhausted from his battle with Aži Dahāka, Vali later had to watch his mentor and father figure Azazel, leave as Azazel, along with the other leaders sacrifice themselves by taking 666 into the Isolation Barrier Field, much to Vali's dismay as he was unable to voice out his plea towards Azazel. Vali was later confined to a hospital room with Issei to recover with Ophis and Lilith for company. When Issei wakes up, Vali tells him how Ophis adjusted the power borrowed from her thus curing him of his Dragon Deficiency. Vali also tells Issei how Azazel and the others Mythology leaders are gone, he notes with a trembling voice that they both have bodies able to survive a very long time and will await Azazel's return to complain to him. In Volume 22, Vali and his team go fishing with the Occult Research Club and Issei's parents, with Vali tagging along with Issei to find a fishing spot. Vali tells Issei that he's been promoted into Ultimate-class, an offer he originally turned down, but accepted once he was told that his promotion was Azazel's wish. Vali then tells Issei he's going to participate in the Azazel Cup, which he finds the perfect opportunity to fight God-class beings without causing trouble to anyone. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Vali then participates in the opening ceremony and was pleased of Issei's arrival, in which he bumps fists with him. Issei tells Vali let's have a good battle as Heavenly Dragons. In Volume 23, Vali and Saji were both invited by Issei to go fishing. While on their fishing trip, Issei revealed the purpose of it was to ask them that he wanted to know what reason he should have for himself to enjoy a simple battle without life or death consequences. The three are then paid a visit by Vali's adopted brothers; Vidar and Apollon, who informed them that they both became the leaders of their respected mythologies and are teammates under Typhon's leadership in the tournament. All of a sudden, their communication devices rang and they received news of Rias' match, the three dragon wielders then transported over to see it for themselves. In Volume 24, Vali and his team face off in their next match against Rias and her peerage. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Being a descendant of the Original Satan, Lucifer, Vali has an impressive amount of demonic power. During the interrupted conference between the Three Factions, he stated that with his demonic power inherited from the original Lucifer and the power of Albion through Divine Dividing, he could be one of the strongest beings there is. This was somewhat proven when Azazel declared him as The Strongest White Dragon Emperor of all known history, past, present and future due to his unique heritage. His high demonic power helped him in controlling his Juggernaut Drive as he used it as an alternate source of energy instead of his life before gaining his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. In fact, the amount of Vali's demonic power is so large that he was able to stay alive and endure after getting hit by Samael's curse (though Sun Wukong had to save his life). Vali has become a candidate for becoming a new Super Devil. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Trained by Azazel, Vali is a extremely proficient combatant, he is able to easily defeat Kokabiel, a Fallen Angel Cadre without using his full strength. In Volume 4, he easily overwhelmed Issei in his incomplete Balance Breaker Armor even with the latter using Ascalon. After training with Sun Wukong, Vali further improves his combat skills, being able to beat Aži Dahāka on his own, an enemy Vali previously fought against with his entire team and failed to defeat. When combined with his Diabolos Dragon Lucifer armor, Vali's skills allow him to fight on par with Crom Cruach. Magic Talent: Vali has also shown to be extremely talented in using magic, capable of learning Norse Magic in a very short period of time and was able to immediately use it during his fight with Loki. He is capable of using teleportation magic, as well as defensive magic to protect himself and others from powerful attacks. Immense Durability: Vali has an extreme tolerance to pain. This is seen where he has no problem enduring vicious wounds during his fights with Fenrir in Volume 7 and also to Cao Cao in Volume 12. Even after being viciously bitten by Aži Dahaka in a heavily exhausted state, he can still muster enough strength to use the Satan Lucifer Smasher. Immense Speed: Vali is noted to be extremely fast. He was able to rip off Kokabiel's wings before Kokabiel could even react. During his fight with Kokabiel, Yuuto commented that Vali could move at the speed of light while using his Balance Breaker. Immense Stamina: Vali possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of maintaining his Balance Breaker for at least one month. Flight: Being a half-Devil, Vali can fly using his 8 wings. Equipment Divine Dividing ( ): Vali's Sacred Gear and main and only weapon. The Divine Dividing is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. These wings works in the opposite way of Issei's Boosted Gear, in which it has the ability to Divide the opponent's power in half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds, the opponent's drained power is then added to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then released through his wings. Later on, Vali gains the ability to Reflect, allowing him to redirect incoming attacks. *'Divine Dividing: Scale Mail' ( ): Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker that creates a White Dragon Armor similar to Boosted Gear Scale Mail. In this form Vali is able to use Divide without the 10 second limit. The Divine Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of it's Half Dimension, the user does not need to make any contact with the target to use this ability. *'Juggernaut Drive' ( ): A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. However, Vali is able to avoid this using his large amount of demonic powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Vali suffered from immense exhaustion. *'Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive' ( ): A new enhanced form that surpasses Juggernaut Drive. Vali obtained it after he successfully sealed all of the past possessors' consciousness. In this form, the color of his armor changes to silver. Like Issei's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his lifespan. When first introduced, Vali can only sustain this form for a short period of time before he must deactivate. By Volume 24, however, he is able to maintain this form for a much longer time. **'Compression Divider': In this state, Vali can use an enhanced version of Half Dimension, which halves a specific target constantly until they vanish from existence. However, as stated by Sun Wukong, currently Vali can't maintain this form for very long. This ability is very powerful as it killed Pluto in just a second. *'Diabolos Dragon Lucifer ' ( ): Vali's DxD form. This form is the combination of the White Dragon Emperor's power and the Lucifer power that Vali synced through Ophis' blessing. Similarly to the Diabolos Dragon God Issei possesses, the armor is a mix of silvery-white and jet-black, and also possesses the same organic characteristic. Vali gains twelve wings of Lucifer in this form, which can be ejected and turned into wyverns, similarly to the Dividing Wyvern Faeries that Issei is able to create. The power that Diabolos Dragon Lucifer possesses is enough to completely destroy a 5,000 meter-tall mountain in one attack and fight on par with Crom Cruach, the strongest Evil Dragon. Vali can only sustain this form for a short time. **'Satan Compression Divider': Vali builds up his power and releases an ultimate blast of silvery-white and black demonic radiance that halves anything within its range until it vanishes from existence. Azi Dahaka notes that this is not an ability or a technique, but a simple release of light. **'Satan Lucifer Smasher': Vali's own enhanced version of Longinus Smasher. Similarly to the Longinus Smasher, a cannon muzzle appears from the chest cavity which then fires a bombardment of silvery-white and black aura. **'Dividing Wyvern Fairies': In this form, Vali can detach his wings which then form into small white Wyverns that can also use Divide and Reflect, as well as using Half Dimension. The Wyverns are able to change into cannons that fires out a powerful shot of Lucifer’s aura. The Wyverns are also able to use Albion's hidden technique Reduce, an ability that releases a deadly venom which could kill anyone as it cuts down not only their bodies but also their souls, however, this is ineffective towards Ophis, Great Red and Ddraig. Crimson Gourd: One of the Five Treasured Tools of Taishang Laojun (The Grand Supreme Elderly Lord). It has the ability to suck in and imprisoned those who responds when they have their name called out. Vali borrowed it from the Golden Horned King and the Silver Horned King, so he can use it as a punishment for Bikou and Kuroka where they can reflect on their mistakes. Quotes *"I just want to fight eternally." (Volume 4, Life 5) *"I’m a descendant of the previous generation’s Maou Lucifer who died. However, I’m a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou’s grandson and a human mother. —I obtained the Dragon’s Sacred Gear because I’m half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. —Just joking." (Volume 4, Life 5) *"Like I thought, you are truly amusing. –Get stronger, Hyoudou Issei." (Volume 6, Life 5) *(To Cao Cao) "So that holy-spear chose Hyoudou Issei and not Cao Cao. That's why I told you remember? That you should take down me and Hyoudou Issei before we become out of control. And this is the result. An end which just seems dull. Like I thought, the person who has the right to defeat the Sekiryuutei who turned into a crimson colour is me." (Volume 12, Life 1) *“You’re wrong, Azazel. This guy — he was just defeated by a very ordinary human family. …The thing that I don’t possess, Hyoudou Issei does. …For this guy, that is where how he lost above.” (Volume 20, Last Life) Trivia *Vali's height is 168 cm. (5 feet 6 inches), as stated in an issue of Dragon Magazine. *On a color illustration in light novel Volume 4 and the cover of Volume 21, Vali has hazel colored eyes. Though in Volume 4 and Volume 11 of the light novels, Vali is stated to have blue eyes. *Váli is the name of two characters in Norse mythology: the better known is a son of Odin, and the less known is a son of Loki. **Vali is also the name of a son of Indra. According to some sources, he had obtained a boon from the gods that would cause any opponent he met in single combat to lose half of their strength to him, mirroring Divine Dividing's ability. *Vali reveals in Volume 7 that he has a slight fetish for women's butts (contrasting with Issei's everlasting fetish for women's breasts, although it's more downplayed and he would still prefer fighting), resulting in Odin calling him (and in turn, Albion) the Butt Dragon Emperor (ケツ龍皇 Ketsuryūkō). *Vali is the only known descendant of the Four Great Satans who's not a pure-blooded Devil. **Vali is also the last survivor among the descendants of the Four Great Satans. *Vali's birthday is on June 6.Ishibumi's twitter *The meaning of "empireo" is "heavenly and celestial". *Vali along with Issei have made another meaning for the title of the series that refers to themselves: "Diabolos (Devil) Dragon". *Vali's favorite food appears to be different types of noodles, as he would eat instant noodles when Le Fay is not around. His obsession with noodles may stem from his childhood, when his mother cooked pasta to comfort him from the abusive life with his father. *Vali means "governor" and is related to him being the leader of his own team, the meaning of governor is the British meaning which is "the person in authority". **As Lucifer means "light-bringer" and "morning star", Vali's full name means "governor light-bringer or morning star". **Interestingly, this meaning relates to Azazel who was the former Governor General of the Fallen Angels, as Vali was the surrogate son of him and both share the word governor albeit having different meanings related to themselves. *It would seem his prideful nature is hereditary, as his father, grandfather and even great-grandfather all had prideful personalities too. *Vali's name is written as "Vary" in the English translation of the manga. *Vali has a notebook filled with chuunibyou content that he wrote when he was younger, being preparation for meeting his rival according to Lavinia. **Four of the phrases he said to Issei in their first fight came from it. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vali Team Category:DxD Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hybrid Category:Featured Article Category:Former Antagonist Category:SlashDog